A Bug's Life 1 Alternate Ending: Together Against Down
by ANW2004
Summary: What Happened: After The Death of Flik And Princess Atta, Hopper Had An Responsible Their Deaths. Better Story Than A Summary of The 1998 Film. (Rated M for Violence and Mild Profanity)
1. The Death of One Ant Leader

**So, Flik is Injured but He is Dying Immediately Right After Hopper Almosted Smashed Him.**

 **So, Atta,Dot,Mac and The Ants Are Completely Shocked in Depressing.**

Atta: "Flik? Flik? Flik!"

Mac: "Atta, It's Gonna Be Okay, Girl, It's Okay"

 **So, Atta Tried To Wake Flik Up.**

Atta: "Flik! Wake Up! Wake Up!"

 **Atta's In Panic About Flik.**

Atta: "Flik! No! Wake Up!"

 **So, Flik Opened Up His Eyes, He Saw Anything with Blurry Sensitive.**

Flik: "Uh... Uh... Princess Atta, I Love You, I Won't Let You Go"

 **So, His Eyes Closed, Atta is Shocked.**

Atta: "No You Didn't! Wake Up! Baby! Wake Up! Flik!"

 **So, Flik's Last Breath is Very Longer Than Atta's Singing.**

Atta: "I often close my eyes

And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will

And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes

I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave

The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams

And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes

I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you

I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will

So why am I still here in the rain?"

 **Her Sad Face That Song Ended Very Awhile But Flik's Still Last Breath.**

 **Heimlich And His Friends Felt Sad And Depressed, Hopefully They Will Feel Better.**

Atta: "Flik, I'll Be Missed"

 **She Cried All Over His Body as Flik Completely Died.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

Mac: "Flik Is A Best Ant That We Ever See. My Brother,Dave And I Had Fun With My Friends. They Are Best To Be Nice To Princess Atta. So Instead, He Died of Rest of the Injuries. So, He's The One of the King Ant Called King Flik. You'll Be Missed"

 **So,Atta,Heimlich And Their Friends Cried All Over To Flik's Death And Funeral, Mac Walked Off The Funeral, So Gypsy Is Sad and Depressed About The Death.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The River, Atta,Mac,Heimlich,Francis And Gypsy Cried Over About Flik's Grave.**

Atta: "I Know. Flik is My Baby. He's One He Loved Me, How Did He Deserved After Hopper. Hopper Almost Smashed Him. He Passed Away"

Heimlich: "I Know Right. He's My Friend And Your Boyfriend. I Remember Flik, I Missed Him Too"

Gypsy: "Yeah, Heimlich. I Missed Him"

Francis: "Yep"

Mac: "I Knew My Brother Had Passed Away"


	2. The Intense Funeral

**Meanwhile, Back At Flik's Funeral, Atta,Gypsy,Mac,Hopper,Francis And Heimlich Still Walked Across Down The Isle But Hopper Cheats Poor Mac.**

Hopper: "What's Up To Say To You, Mac"

Mac: "But I Was Trying To Get There, But My-"

Hopper: "Stupid!"

Mac: "Stop!"

Hopper: "Stupid!"

Mac: "Stop!"

Hopper: "Stupid!"

Mac: "Stop!"

Hopper: "Stupid!"

Mac: "Stop!"

Hopper: "Stupid!"

Mac: "Stop!"

Hopper: "Stupid!"

Mac: "Stop!"

Gypsy And Atta: "Calm Down!"

Heimlich: "But Not His Funeral!"

Hopper: "I Did But I Do That"

Mac: " _ **HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!**_ "

Hopper: "Oh"

 **Hopper Ran Away.**

Francis: "They Are Talking Away Out of Control!"

Atta: "So, Why Did They When I'm at My Boyfriend's Funeral"

 **So, Atta Had Depressed, We See Flik's Footprint On The Sand, Atta Started Crying Over Him.**

Atta: "I Missed Him"

 **So, She Keeps Crying.**

* * *

 **So Back At Ant Island, Heimlich,Gypsy And Mac Are Still Busy Doing To Read Their Books.**

Heimlich: "So, I Need Some Help"

Mac: "Sure"

Gypsy: "So, Is They Gonna Do This With The Bunnies?"

Mac: "Nope"

 **They Read Tiny Little Inscet Story Books.**

* * *

 **So, Atta Kept Crying But. Dot Came.**

Dot: "What's a Matter?"

Atta: "My Boyfriend Just Died"

Dot: "Don't Cry. Just A Flik's Footprint"

 **So, Dot Hugged Atta.**


	3. When Dreams Go To Die

**So, Atta Sobbed Completely.**

Atta: "Your beauty is unstoppable; your confidence unspeakable.

I know you know I know you know that I know that you know.  
I'm willing to do anything to get attention from you, dear,  
Even though I don't have anything that I could bargain with.

This is like a well-oiled machine. Could I please see that smile again?  
It's all that makes me feel that I am living in this world  
I see you closing all the doors. I see the walls as they go up  
I know it's what you have to do. I'd probably do the same thing, too, my dear.

Baby, you're where dreams go to die.  
I regret the day your lovely carcass caught my eye.  
Baby, you're where dreams go to die.  
I've got to get away. I don't want to, but I have to try.  
Oh, baby!

You have to play your part, my dear. I've written it all down for you.  
It doesn't matter if the things you say to me aren't true.  
Just do it then I'll let you go. Just say the words and say them slowly.  
I promise I'll tell no one. Yes, I cross my heart and hope to die

Baby, you're where dreams go to die.  
I regret the day your lovely carcass caught my eye.  
Baby, you're where dreams go to die.  
I've got to get away. I don't want to, but I have to try.  
Oh, baby!

Baby, you're where dreams go to die.  
I regret the day your lovely carcass caught my eye.  
Baby, you're where dreams go to die.  
I've got to get away. I don't want to, but I have to try.  
Oh, baby!

Oh, baby!  
Oh, baby!  
Oh, baby, please!"

 **She Sobbed as The Flik's Another Footprint Is Seen in The Sand.**

 **So, The Evil Rabbit Arrived to Terrorize Her.**

Rabbit: "What Are You Doing Here!?"

Atta: "My Boyfriend Had Died, So, My Sister Dot Had Comfort Me"

Rabbit: "It's Me Shadow! I'm Gonna Kill You! That's Because I Decide Her To Terrorized By Me"

Atta: "What!? That's Not Supposed To Be Terrorized Me! That's Supposed To Be Running Away"

Rabbit: "That's Not That Right, Atta, Terrorize You!"

 **So, Atta Ran Away From Shadow The Rabbit.**

* * *

 **Song: When Dreams Go To Die**

 **Artist: John Grant**

 **Album: Queen of Denmark**


	4. Princess Atta Arriving in Heaven

**So, Atta Walked On Her Away To See Dot And Queen.**

 **Atta is Still Depressed And Shocked. Her Antenna Wiggled Out When It's Raining.**

 **Atta Sits Down And Sees The Grey Clouds Coming From The Sky.**

 **She Saw The Mysterious Storm That The Tree Gets Cut in Half.**

 **Atta Is Depressed and Sad And Then, She Sobbed Loudly.**

 **Then, The Tree Crushed Her.**

* * *

 **Later, Atta's Eyes Are Opened.**

 **It's a Golden Gate From Heaven As She Arrived.**

 **She Walked As The Golden Gate Opens.**

 **She Saw The Wolf In The Blue Booth.**

 **She Smiled At The Wolf.**

Atta: "Hey, Wolf"

Wolf: "Yes, Atta"

Atta: "Can I Go To Ant Island When I Was There?"

Wolf: "You Cannot Return"

Atta: "Oh"

Wolf: "So, What's The Name of Your Sister?"

Atta: "Dot"

Wolf: "Yes"

Atta: "Is Flik Here?"

Wolf: "Yes"

Atta: "Is Me Flying with My Wings?"

Wolf: "Yes You Could, Missy"

Atta: "Okay. Bye!"

 **So, Atta Flies Off To Ant Heaven, So She Met Flik.**

Atta: "Flik!"

Flik: "Atta!"

 **Flik Hugged Atta.**

Atta: "We Missed You, Flik"

Flik: "Me Too, Atta"

* * *

 **Then, At Ant Island, Heimlich,Francis,Gypsy,Mac,Scrooge,Dave And Dot Went Up And Saw Princess Atta Laying Dead.**

 **So Tuck And Roll Found The Dead Ant.**

 **Rosie Found That.**

Rosie: "Atta!"

Heimlich: "Atta!"

Dot: "Princess Atta!"

Mac: "Atta!"

Gypsy: "Atta!"

Dave: "Atta!"

Francis: "Atta!"

Scrooge: "Atta!"

 **They Have To Do That Again So, Heimlich is Crying Over On The Dead Flik The Ant.**

Heimlich: "I Cannot Believe He's Dead! **_NOOOOOOOOO!_** "

 **So, He Sobbed In The Middle of The Area of Ant Island.**


	5. Dot's Gone Insane

**Midnight, Heaven.**

Flik: "So, Atta, How Did It Understand That"

Atta: "I Don't Know, Flik, That's A Idea of the Skies Look"

Flik: "Yep"

Atta: "That's a Realizations of The God of The Sun"

Flik: "Yeah. They're Awesome"

* * *

 **At Ant Island, Dot,Francis And Gypsy Went Over The Fields And Then, They Looked Shocked.**

Gypsy: "What The Hell!"

Francis: "That's The Struck!"

Dot: "So, First! Flik Died And Now! Princess Atta Died! We're All Gonna Die!"

 **Her Eyes Turned Red For a Few Second And Now Her Eyes Turned Back To Normal.**

 **Then, A Muffled Voice And A Echoing Male Voices Come Out of Nowhere. It Was Flik.**

Flik: "Dot! Did You Say Kill?"

Dot: "I Got Insane To Me?"

Flik: "Kill Who?!"

Dot: "Oh"

 **Francis,Gypsy And Dot Escaped The Fields Into Ant Island as They Run.**

Dot: "Run!"

 **They Ran To Ant Island.**

 **Dot is Sad.**

Dot: "Guess there are times when we all need to share a little pain

And ironing out the rough spots  
Is the hardest part when memories remain  
And it's times like these when we all need to hear the radio  
'Cause from the lips of some old singer  
We can share the troubles we already know

Turn 'em on, turn 'em on  
Turn on those sad songs  
When all hope is gone  
Why don't you tune in and turn them on

They reach into your room, oh oh oh  
Just feel their gentle touch (gentle touch)  
When all hope is gone  
Sad songs say so much

If someone else is suffering enough oh to write it down  
When every single word makes sense  
Then it's easier to have those songs around  
The kick inside is in the line that finally gets to you  
And it feels so good to hurt so bad  
And suffer just enough to sing the blues

So turn 'em on, turn 'em on  
Turn on those sad songs  
When all hope is gone  
Why don't you tune in and turn them on

They reach into your room, oh oh oh  
Just feel their gentle touch (gentle touch)  
When all hope is gone  
You know sad songs say so much

Sad songs, they say  
Sad songs, they say  
Sad songs, they say  
Sad songs, they say so much

So, turn 'em on, (turn 'em on), turn 'em on, (turn 'em on)  
Turn on those sad songs  
When all hope is gone  
Why don't you tune in and turn them on

They reach into your room, oh oh oh  
Just feel their gentle touch (gentle touch)  
When all hope is gone  
You know sad songs say so much  
When all hope is gone  
You know sad songs say so much

When ever little bit of hope is gone  
Sad songs say so much  
When ever little bit of hope is gone  
Sad songs say so much  
When all hope is gone  
Sad songs say"

 **She Put a Flower Against Atta's Grave.**

Dot: "I'll Miss You, Sister"

 **She Looked Depressed, She Did Not Want To Commit Suicide.**


	6. Never So Far Run Away

**Meanwhile, Heaven: Flik Had a Vision on Atta To Do To Go Back To Ant Island.**

Flik: "So Atta, How Did I Say About The Ant Island?"

Atta: "Yes"

Flik: "That's Why I Died in There After Hopper Beaten Me Up To Death"

Atta: "Awwwww"

Flik: "I Know"

Atta: "Yeah. I Love You"

* * *

 **At Ant Island, Heimlich,Francis,Gypsy,Dot,Mac,Dave,Rosie,Tuck,Roll,Mr. Soil and Queen Could Not Find Atta.**

Queen: "I Don't Know What Ant With Wings Died?"

Gypsy: "Because The Tree Crushed Her"

Queen: "Oh No!"

Heimlich: "I Cannot Believe Atta's Dead! NOO!"

 **They Cried Momently as They Commit Depressing Sounding Sad.**

Queen: "I Commit That Princess Had Died Before Me"

Dot: "That's True"

Heimlich: "Why?"

* * *

 **Heaven: Flik And Atta Are Looking Up Towards The Clouds And The Skies.**

Atta: "I Don't Know. I Was Carrying You, Flik"

Flik: "Yeah. They Are Nice And Cool. Beautiful Days On Our World"

Atta: "Yeah. I Can't Wait To Free The World"

Flik: "Me Too. But There's a Worlds Out There And The Shines Right There"

Atta: "Yeah! I Had No Idea How The Heaven Is, Flik"

Flik: "I Know, We Prayed One Day"

Atta: "We Gotta Come Home"

 **So, Atta Carried Flik As That Atta is Flying On Their Home.**

* * *

 **At Ant Island Besides Isle.**

 **Queen,Dot,Gypsy,Rosie,Mac,Scrooge,Heimlich,Francis And Mr. Soil Took a Few Walk as They Depressed Back There.**

Queen: "So, Why Did Atta Die?"

Mr. Soil: "Because The Tree Crushed Your Daughter Actually"

Queen: "Oh No!"

Heimlich: "I Know! I Know!"

Dot: "How Depressed It Is"

 **So, They Having To Look Happy When Flik And Atta Came Back From The Heaven.**

Heimlich: "Flik! How Did You Got There?"

Flik: "So, I Notice How Hopper Beaten Me Up And Died And Then. I'm Back"

Heimlich: "You're Back"

 **Flik Hugged Heimlich So He's Happy And Proud.**

 **So, Queen And Dot Glad That Atta Came Back To Her Life.**

Queen: "Atta, How Did You Get There?"

Atta: "The Tree Just Crushed Me as Killed Myself by It"

Queen: "Awwww... You're Back, Sweetheart"

 **Queen Hugged Princess Atta as The Proudest Far.**

 **Mac Smiled in His Beautifully Look.**

Mac: "Flik, You're Back"

 **So Flik Hugged Mac as He Blushes Like 4 Seconds.**

* * *

 **So Meanwhile At Grasshopper Home, Hopper And Thumper Are Having Responsibility to Ant Deaths.**

Hopper: "And So, How Did It Supposed To Be Dead, Thumper"

Thumper: "No!"

Hopper: "So, How The Death is This, Buddy?"

Thumper: "So, Flik And Atta Died"

Hopper: "Yep. They Did"


	7. Something In Mysterious Night

**At Ant Island, Dave And Flik Tried To Find The Food But They Imagine They Had No Idea It Is.**

Dave: "Flik! Do Something!"

Flik: "I Don't Really Know What's Happening!"

 **So, He Saw Shadow Hopping Across The Valley On The Hill.**

Flik: "There He Is!"

Dave: "Yep"

Flik: "Don't Worry, We Need To Activate To Kill Those Grasshoppers"

Dave: "Yes! But First Shadow Needs To Eat Hopper And Then! Go Kill in Wildfires"

 **So They Run.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Back At Ant Island.**

 **Dot,Queen,Scrooge And Mr. Soil Watching The Other Birds Flying In The Sky.**

Dot: "What's The Mystery?"

Scrooge: "It's a Rabbit"

 **So, Shadow Looked Shocked.**

Shadow: "What The Hell!"

Dot: "Stop Saying That!"

 **Then, Shadow Ran Away.**

Queen: "Way To Go, Dot"

Scrooge: "That's Good That's Good"

* * *

 **So Later, At Grasshopper Town, Thumper And Hopper Are Embarrassing About The Truth And Dare.**

Hopper: "Thumper, What Are We Gonna Say About Bunnies"

Thumper: "Hopper! We Are Not Talking About Bunnies! We Are Talking About Ants!"

Hopper: "Yep!"

 **They Walked Off.**

* * *

 **So, At Ant Island, Atta And Gypsy Are In Conversation.**

Atta: "So, Gypsy, I Need To Save Up Something For All of It And I'll Gonna Use The Tree Branch"

Gypsy: "I Know Right"

Atta: "So. We Let Us Go! I Don't Have Much Time For That!"

Gypsy: "So"

 **Atta Fly Off.**


	8. They Cannot Be True

**So, Hopper Never Find Flik as Well And Then, He Saw Flik And Mac Looking For Evil Rabbit From The Shadow.**

Hopper: "What is This!?"

* * *

 **At Ant Island, Flik,Dave,Mac,Francis And Heimlich Are On Conversation.**

Dave: "So, We Have To Get Any Questions, Mac"

Mac: "So, How Is This Possible, Buddies"

Heimlich: "So, My Brother Scrooge And I Went Up The Isle For Searching For Food Today"

Francis: "I Knew How It Happened, Heimlich"

Flik: "And So, How The Rabbits Eat Grasshoppers?"

* * *

 **Later, Rabbit Came By The East Forest.**

Rodney Rabbit: "So, East Rabbits Are Going This Way. If The Wildfires Gone To Get This Time. They'll Be Dead!"

Aliey Bunny: "I Know Right, Rodney, He's Right!"

Alice Rabbit: "What's Up Into You"

Shadow: "My Fate Bunny"

Alice Rabbit: "I Will Met Your Life!"

Shadow: "Yeah!"

 **The Rabbits Started Laughing and Joking Around Twice.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Ant Island, Night.**

 **Atta And Dot Are Searching For Food.**

Dot: "Uh? They Are Not Gonna Be Fine, Atta"

Atta: "You're Right, Dot, They Are Foods"

Dot: "So They Are Foods Right?"

Atta: "Yeah"

Dot: "We Can All Eat If We Want To"

Atta: "Yep"

* * *

 **Meanwhile. The Rabbits Got Into Wildfires And They Burned To Their Death And Shadow Got Out of The Wildfire.**

Shadow: "Hahahaha!"

 **He Hopped Away.**


	9. That Rabbit

**So, Flik And Atta Saw The One Rabbit Hopping Against Ant Island.**

Atta: "It's a Rabbit!"

Flik: "Yeah, Atta"

Atta: "Flik, That is A Great Idea About This"

Flik: "Okay"

Atta: "Do Not Me Shy About The-"

 **Then, Flik Moved Atta Away.**

Flik: "Dangit!"

 **Flik Tried And Spanked Poor Princess Atta And Then, She Layed On The Ground.**

Flik: "Oops!" (Giggles) "Sorry, Atta"

Atta: "It's Okay, Flik, They'll Be Safe Now"

* * *

 **Later, The One Rabbit Spotted Against Grasshoppers.**

Hopper: "Thumper, That Needed To Notice That The Rabbit Named Shadow"

Shadow: "Hopper, I Want To Eat You! Because I Hate You Much! Rabbits Can Serve Grasshoppers"

Hopper: "What!"

Shadow: "It's Me Shadow! I Am The Evil Rabbit That I'm Tired of Waiting of You"

 **Shadow Hit Hopper Away.**

 **And Hopper Ran Away From Him.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Ant Island, Flik,Atta And Mac Are Waiting On The Next Fight.**

Mac: "And So, They Are Awesome And Ready To Fight Grasshoppers"

Atta: "And So, They Happened Never Before Seen In Danger"

Mac: "So The Encounter Partner Are Broke Out The Adventure of The Ant Island"

 **Then, Flik Never Didn't Weaked.**

Flik: "I Wonder Why How To"

Atta: "Sweeheart, It's Okay Sweetheart, It's Okay"

Flik: "Who Knows, Atta, Who Knows Me"

Mac: "So, We Knew About The Living Sunset And They Gone At Night To Us"

Atta: "Voila!"

Mac: "Wow"

Flik: "Brother, Isn't The Sound of the Rabbit Squeaking?"

Mac: "Yes He Is"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Eastland Forest, Shadow Never Find Grasshoppers And Then, The Other Rabbits Were Sitting On The Log.**

Shadow: "Attention Everyone! This Is Gonna Show How Grasshoppers Are Food"

Avery Rabbit: "Who is this, Shadow?"

Shadow: "We Never Knew That Rabbits Are Important!"

Alice Bunny: "What Do You Mean Important?"

Shadow: "Important is When We Are Asking For Something"

 **The Rabbits Began To March Around In The Forest.**


	10. Each Days About Come True

**Flik is Obviously Obsessed with Rabbits.**

 **He's Only Important in Ant Island With His Brother Dave And Mac.**

Flik: "I Promise"

Mac: "We Knew About It, Flik"

Dave: "We Know About It, Mac"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Heaven:**

 **Flik Panted In The Area of Clouds And Gates.**

 **He Knows Here.**

* * *

 **(Camera Pans Back To Ant Island)**

Mac: "Flik, Are You Okay?"

Flik: "I'm Fine"

Mac: "We Are Siblings, Flik, We Are Good And Happy Friendly Adventures"

Flik: "We Came Here About This, Mac, We Knew About There"

Mac: "And Here We Go. To The Hollow Down"

 **So, They Rushed To Circus Bugs In This Hollow Down.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in East Forest, 9:03 PM.**

 **Shadow,Alice,Sam,Ben And Ash The Rabbits Who Became Warrior and Evildoers In Action.**

Sam: "Hello, It's Me Sam"

Ash: "So, You Are Gonna Be Secrets In Hell In There!"

Ben: "I Knew That Comes From Wha-"

 **The Loud Hungry Sound Coming From Their Stomach or Tummy Which They Been Scared (It Was Flik Being Hungry).**

Shadow: "What The Hell Is That?"

Ash: "A Stomach? What's A Stomach?!"

Ben: "That's Flik!"

Ash: "Ben's Right! It's Flik!"

Shadow: "And So They Went"

Alice: "I Know Right"

Shadow: "And They So, You're A Wife of Ben"

Alice: "I'm A Wife?"

Ben: "You're Right, Alice"

* * *

 **Back at Ant Island, 9:11 PM.**

 **Princess Atta Woke Up When Flik Came.**

Princess Atta: "Flik"

Flik: "Princess Atta!"

 **So, It Hugged Together As Well.**

Princess Atta: "I Miss You"

Flik: "I'll Miss You Too, Atta"

 **So, They Put Their Footprints In The Sand And Then, They Looked Happier Than Their Siblings.**

Princess Atta: "We Ever Sure That We Are Getting Married!"

Flik: "Yeah, Atta, I'm Surprised That"

* * *

 **So Later, 9:30 PM.**

 **Heimlich Woke Up When Scrooge Is Around.**

Scrooge: (Yawns) "It's 9:30, Heimlich"

Heimlich: "What is It?"

Scrooge: "Hopper And Thumper is Coming Back"

Heimlich: "I Know Right, Scrooge, They Are Coming"

Scrooge: "It's Coming!"

 **Then, Theodore Arrived.**

Theodore: "Hi, I'm Theodore. My 2 Sisters is Dot And Atta"

Scrooge: "Nice To Meet You, Theodore"

Theodore: "We Are Unlikey Friends"

Scrooge: "I Know They Are, Theodore"

Theodore: "Yeah, I'm Gonna Go See Dot. Bye"

 **Theodore Flies Off.**

Heimlich: "Thanks"

* * *

 **So, Hopper's Hideout:**

Hopper: "I'm Not Sure It Is!"

Thumper: "Why Don't You Love Me!"


	11. They Attack Poor Dan Off

**So Meanwhile Back To East Forest, Dan,Shadow And Ben Are At Fields.**

Dan: "They Believe Me"

Ben: "That's What They Do!"

Dan: "They Cannot Be Dead!"

Ben: "Nothings Dead, Dan!'

Dan: "Yes It Is!"

Ben: "No They Don't!"

Dan: "Yes It Is!"

Ben: "No They Don't!"

Dan: "Yes It Is!"

Ben: "No They Don't!"

Shadow and Alice (Ben's Wife): "Calm Down!"

Dan: "We Understand Me. We Don't Need Them!"

 **Then, Alice Bit Dan Off His Dead And He Died.**

Ben: "He's Dead, Alice"

Alice: "I Know"

* * *

 **Back At Ant Island, Night.**

 **Flik,Atta,Scrooge,Gypsy,Francis And Theodore Were Taking A Break From Preparing To Fight Grasshoppers.**

Gypsy: "Francis, That's Other Things To Need"

Francis: "So They Are Confirmed"

Scrooge: "I Didn't Understand Me"

Flik: "Scrooge, I Don't Wanna Be With Gypsy Anymore"

Gypsy: "Why?"

Flik: "Because I Did Not Survived Me from My Own Death"

Atta: "It's Okay, Flik, I Don't Want To Be With Simon Anymore"

Flik: "I Know, Princess Atta, I Know"

 **So, He Hugged Princess Atta as The Stars Shining Bright In The Starry Nights' Sky.**

Flik: "I'm Hungry. I'll Be Back"

 **Flik Walked Off To Eat.**

* * *

 **Later Than, Dot And Theodore Went Into Thinking ͏Ways To See.**

Theodore: "We Went Over There And We Went That Way"

Dot: "Yeah! We Did"

Theodore: "We Joined Us On Me. Queen Remembers This, Dot"

Dot: "Yeah"

Theodore: "Let's Go!"

 **They Fly Together To Go See The Circus Bugs.**

* * *

 **Later, Atta And Flik Were Thinking Back To Their Works.**

Atta: "So, They Need Our Help, Flik, They Always Do"

Flik: "So, They Need Help Me, Atta, Help Me Out After The Battle"

Atta: "You're Right, Flik, They Need To"

Flik: "Okay"

Atta: "Let's Go!"

 **They Ran.**

* * *

 **So, At East Forest.**

 **The WildFire has Started When Alice,Ben,Shadow,Ash And Sam Were Escaped And Moved To Different Forest But Shadow is Not Moving, He's Going Over To Ant Island.**

Sam: "Where's Shadow?"

Ash: "He Went Over To Ant Island"

Sam: "Why Not?"

Ash: "Because He's Evil To Some Kind of Bugs"

Sam: "Yeah, We Are Rabbit of East Forest Clans"

Ash: "Yeah. Let's Go"

 **They Hopped Along To Go To The West Forest.**


	12. Are You Ready For Your Big Day?

**So, Flik And Atta Woke Up This Evening So They Lost Their Morning Due To Their Sleeping Process.**

Atta: (Yawns) "What Am I?"

Flik: "Too Much For That"

Atta: "We Just Get A Process To Sleep Lovely"

Flik: "Oh! I Know That"

Atta: "Yeah"

 **They Walked To Ant Island.**

Flik: "We Are Nothing Sure It's Not Supposed To Be"

Atta: "They Ask Us, Flik, I Wonder of Kind Of. They Surprise Me!"

 **They Ran to See Circus Bugs.**

* * *

 **At West Forest.**

 **Sam And Ben Are Doing Conversation.**

Sam: "Once, Shadow Had Been Moved To The Forest But He Went Over To Ant Island"

Ben: "I Know What A Relief"

Sam: "What I Have I Done!"

Ben: "Oh Nothing! It's Just A Story"

Sam: "Okay"

Ben: "I Am Now On Conversation Now"

Sam: "Okay"

Ben: "Okay"

* * *

 **Back At Ant Island, Night.**

 **Dot,Mr. Soil and Dave Were Busy Speaking in Nightly Looked.**

Mr. Soil: "Okay. This is Gonna Be Fine"

Dave: "Mr. Soil, What's Going On?"

Mr. Soil: "I Was Talking Myself"

Dave: "Oh"

Dot: "Is It That Starry Skies?"

Dave: "Yes"

Mr. Soil: "I'm Sure They Are"

Dave: "I Wish They Could"

Mr. Soil: "Me Too, Dave"

 **They Watched Stars When They Listened To.**

* * *

 **Then, Flik And Atta Saw Shadow The Rabbit Nearly Came By There.**

Flik: "Look!"

Atta: "Rabbit!"

 **Shadow is Sniffing The Ground If He Gets Something To Eat.**

 **Then, He Hopped Away.**


	13. Shadow is Finally Defeated

**Night, Shadow is Sniffing Around The Grasses and Then, The Grasshoppers Is There.**

Shadow: "Huh?"

 **He Hopped.**

* * *

Flik: "Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers. I've seen these ants do great things... and year after year, they somehow manage to pick enough food for themselves and you. So-so who's the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's you who need us! We're a lot stronger than you say we are… and you know it… don't you?"

 **Then, Shadow Appears Behind Hopper While Flik is Speaking to Him.**

Hopper: "What is That? A Rabbit, That Boy is Possible To You. Hello Boys" (Shadow Shrieks) " _AAAUGH!_ " When Shadow is Nearly To Eat Hopper To Prepare) " ** _AAAUGH! AAH! UNH! OOF! AAH-AAH! AAH! NO! NO! NO, NO-NO-NO! NO! AAH! AAH! AAH-AAH! AAH! NO! OH, NO! AAH! OH, NO! NO-NO-NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** "

 **Then, Shadow Ate Hopper, He Gulped In Slidly Dissatisfying, He Gasped, Ran To East Forest And Catched On Fire When Wildfire is There In It.**

Atta: "Theodore! Come On!"

 **Theodore,Dave,Mac and Felicia Went Seated On LeafSurfer And Then, They Slide To The Ant Group And Circus Bugs And They Made It.**

 **Actually Flik Did Not Get Hurt And Then, The Grasshoppers Are Flying Away And Then Gets Caught On Fire When They Went To East Forest, The Ant Siblings Were Fine, It's Too Late To Kill Flik, He's Fine And Nice.**

Princess Atta: " _ **WE DID IT!**_ "

 **Princess Atta Shouted And Then, Flik Gave Her a Hug And Then, They Were Happy.**

 **Simon Went With Felicia.**

* * *

Mr. Soil: "We Are Looking Up, My Friend"

 **So, Then, Flik And Atta Remains To Give a First Kiss And Then! Simon And Felicia Finally Gives a First Kiss.**

Scrooge: "Way To Go, Everybody!"

 **A First Shot of (When Retake) Flik And Atta Kissing Which Viewed.**

 **When Their Tongues Get Together (A.K.A French Kissing) And Then, They Broke a Kiss.**

Atta: "Hurrl! I Love You"

Flik: "I Love You Too"

Atta: "Thanks A lot"

Flik: "No Problem, Miss"

Atta: "Yeah. They Are"

 **Heimlich, Scrooge And Mac Looked Happy And Then, They Want To Play Baseball.**

Mac: "Is It Cute?"

Scrooge: "Yes"

Heimlich: "Ready For Baseball?"

Scrooge: "Yes. Rumble!"

 **He Hit A Baseball with A Baseball Bat Using Leaves To Build And Then.**

* * *

 **From The West Forest.**

 **Alice And Ben Had 5 Baby Bunnies.**

 **Then, Sam And Ash Are Playing Happily.**

* * *

 **Back At Ant Island, Morning.**

 **Flik's POV:**

 ** _My Name's Flik, I Am A Blue Ant, So. Queen,Sam,Ash,Alice And Ben Were Retired And a Then, It Happened, Shadow Died from Burning Intense in Wildfire And Then, I Wanted to Marry My Girl Princess Atta And I Will Like To See Me._**

 ** _See You And Me._**

* * *

 **So, Flik And Atta Were Married And Then, Queen Actually Could Like Where Atta is Now A Queen of the World And Dot Became a Princess!**

 **And Then, Scrooge And Theodore Are Ready To Play Frisbee.**

Theodore: "And So, Scrooge, What Are You Doing Today?"

Scrooge: "Good"

Theodore: "Frisbee!"

 **Theodore Threw A Frisbee And Zooms Into A Screen.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **The Training Session With Flik And Atta**

 **Coming Soon.**


End file.
